nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Thrune
Description Stefan Thrune is an attractive Varisian man of average height and slender build, with fairly short hair dyed white, and hazel eyes. he mostly wears nondescript clothing, leather boots, linen pants and shirt, with a leather vest on top, so that the only notable thing about him is his strange hair color, although he has been known to wear a silk suit from time to time. there is a dagger sheathed at his waist, and another one held in a hidden wrist sheath.He has a large tattoo of a red dragon going from his right shoulder all the way down to his hand, but the only part uncovered by his clothing is part of its tail on his hand. Personality Stefan Thrune comes off as a confident and suave young man, especially when he is holding cards, but when things shake that confidence, he embraces the better part of valor, and folds. He is quite accepting and friendly to everyone except cheaters, as he trusts in luck, and doesn't like those who manipulate it. Background Stefan is the younger brother of Ragnar, born of a normal guard, and a bar wench in Vigil. his birth sparked a rivalry with his older brother, as Ragnar was jealous of the attention he got. the family was not well off, but his father brought in enough to get by. both his parents were distant, as they wanted a daughter, not a second son, and that distance caused him to have a hard time opening up to others. When he was seven years old, tragedy befell the family. his father was found to be involved in the murder of a merchant, and when the guards searched their home, they found the missing goods. eventually, after a long trial, it was determined that he was guilty, along with two of the other town guards, and all three were sentenced to death. Ragnar and their mother took his execution incredibly hard, causing two other tragedies. Ragnar started to get into fights, and eventually was sent to the church instead of jail after beating another child to the brink of death. His mother packed up her things one day, and left both Vigil, and Stefan, at the age of eight. His uncle on his fathers side stepped in to raise him, not out of love, but out of guilt for leaving the family in such a bad place. so he grew up in another home, with a distant father figure, spending most of his time on the street, learning the skills necessary to survive. He got very good with reading people, and with that skill, he started to use that to his advantage when playing cards with his friends. as he continued to practice, he started to play against people other then his friends, and for actual money. he was a natural, and spent most of the rest of his childhood playing cards. At the age of 18, he left Vigil, and headed towards Riddleport, as he had been told if he wanted to earn money with cards, that was the place to be. Along the long journey to Riddleport, as he was passing through the Mindspin Mountains, the caravan he was in was attacked by orcs. The caravan guards engaged them, and seemed to be winning, but some orcs ran past the guards, to attack the horrified travelers. A large orc covered in tribal tattoos spotted Stefan trying to hide, and charged towards him, brandishing a great-axe in a blood rage. Stefan scrambled backwards, to flee from the Orc, but was unable to escape. As the great-axe came closer and closer to Stefan, something in his blood stirred, and without thinking, he spoke an unfamiliar word, and a sphere of force appeared in front of him, blocking the great-axe, and saving Stefan's life. the orc was slain by the guards moments later, but Stefan realized something had changed, as he could feel a sort of power coursing through his veins. Upon arriving at Riddleport, he split his time earning his place through gambling, and learning more about the power in his blood, and like that years passed. When he heard about the content of Nibiru, he jumped at the chance to explore a new continent, as he had begun to outstay his welcome in Riddleport, because of his skill at cards. Family Miron Thrune: Father, Deceased, town guard of Vigil, executed for crimes committed. Corica Thrune: Mother, Deceased, Died in an orc raid on a caravan to sandpoint. Alexander Thrune, Uncle, Alive. Merchant in Vigil, Lastwall. Ragnar Thrune, Brother, Alive, Serving in the shieldwall in VIgil. Dianna Thrune, SIster-in-law, Alive, Living in Vigil with her husband Ragnar. Friends '''Grim Stone: '''Stefan met him in the tavern, and spent the next few hours talking. while the friendship might seem odd to some due to their religious differences, it doesn't seem to bother him at all. Enemies None, hopefully none to come. Goals Stefan wishes to grow to understand, and in turn unlock more of his bloodline, while also growing his reputation as one of the greatest, if not the greatest Card Shark in all of Golarion.Category:Characters